Awaking the Inner Warrior
by Xanta-Freak
Summary: Set during the fourth season, Jeremie awakens to a XANA attack, only to find himself as the target! XANA sends our favorite genius for the trip of his life as he must call upon his inner warrior to save all that he holds dear.
1. Chapter 1-Jeremie

Jeremie's POV:

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** The alarm was going off on my computer. With a yawn, I awoke to the sound of the Superscann going off. _Oh great, another XANA attack! Alright you demonic digital beast, what do you have plan for us this time?_ I began to wonder as I walked over to the screen. _Alright, it is in the forest sector, 28 degrees north, 15 degrees west. _ I wrote it down on a sticky note as I grab my cellphone to alert the others. Just then, my dorm room door opened up. I turned around to find Jim standing there. "Oh! Ummm, sorry about the noise Jim! I was working on an essay for Ms. Hertz and…" I tried to cover up the sound of the Superscann. "To the Principal's office" Jim angrily said. Sighing, I began to walk behind him. _Oh great, just what I needed! Another detention… _As I walked, I began to make a text message to the others. I was about to hit send, when Jim turned around and grabbed my cellphone. "No calls." He said as he put my phone into his pocket. _I hope XANA's attack is not too bad. I'm going to have to wait till later to let the others know. _We walked out of the dorms, and headed to the park. "Ummm, Jim? This isn't the way to Mr. Delmas's office. Where are we going?" I asked as we were near the great oak tree in the park. Slowly, Jim turned around and gave a bit of a growl. _ Wait a minute… he's not…_ I wondered as I look into Jim's eyes. There, clear as day, the eye of XANA replaced his pupils. A sound of electricity crackled in the air as Jim's hands began to glow. I started to back away when he let loose the power he built up. It hit squarely on my chest, above my heart. The world began to fade as I heard XANA laughing thru Jim. _Aelita…_ her safety was the last thought to go thru my mind as everything went black.

**(Oh no! what horror does XANA have plan for our favorite Genius? Find out next time I update! Reviews, Comments are always welcomed! Obviously, all Code Lyoko characters are owned by Moonscope) **


	2. Chapter 2-JimXANA

**Jim/XANA's POV:**

I looked down at the helpless form of one of my greatest foes. _At last, he is mine to kill as I see fit… _I smiled thru my body donor, Jim. _"What… Jeremie? What's going on? Why can't I move?! Who are you? Why are doing this?" _Jim's mind tried to fight back against me._ "Foolish Human! You dare oppose me! You are powerless to XANA!" _I thought to him as I overcame his feeble attempt to regain control of his body. "Now, what to do with you _Einstein!_" I said with a hint of disgust. _As if Einstein himself could oppose me._ I picked up the limp helpless body of Jeremie and took off for the supercomputer. As I ran at breakneck speed, something began to vibrate in my pocket. _Grrr! Jeremie's phone I grabbed from him before._ Pulling it out, I saw it was Aelita calling him. I quickly changed Jim's Vocal Cords to sound like Jeremie. "Hello?" I answered.

"Jeremie? Is everything okay on Lyoko?" She asked.

"*Yawn* Hold on, I'll check…. Yep, everything is fine. The Superscann is all quiet." I lied to her.

"Hmm, strange… I had a weird dream about XANA laughing and in his hands; he squeezed the Earth until it shattered in his hands. I was really worried something was happening…" She sounded extremely worried. _As she should be…_

"It's alright, it was just a nightmare. Try to go back to sleep, all is well."

"Okay Jeremie. I'll see you at our favorite table for breakfast in the morning."

"Okay, good night Princess" I hung up the phone on her and for good measured I crushed it in my hands. _Princess… I hate that name as much as Einstein._

I continued onto the elevator and waited for it to take me to the scanner room. _I hate how slow this thing is_…Finally in the scanner room, I un-ceremonially threw Jeremie into an open one.

"Ugh… What? No!" He stirred as the scanner enclosed him in. I headed to the hub upstairs. _Fool. Now he will know what it feels to be truly trapped. _I sat in the big chair, as I started up the transfer process. Adding a bit of my own code, I started up the scanner. "Transfer, Jeremie. Scanner, Jeremie. Virtualization!" I spoke into the quiet air around me. I watched as the computer sent the fool to his doom.

"BWAHAHAHA!" I could not help but laugh out loud as I began to bring Jim back to the school and then to his bed. I had to make sure he doesn't wake up in the lab. He will ruin everything if he stayed there. _After all, this phase of my plan needed stealth. _I smiled as the big baboon fell on his bed. Leaving his body, I deactivated the tower on Lyoko to hide once more on the Internet. _And now I wait for phase two…_

**(Oh no! where on Lyoko is our hero? What evil code did XANA added to the Transfer Process? Is Jeremie gone for good? Or will Aelita's nightmare come true? Find out next update!)**


	3. Chapter 3-Aelita

**Aelita's POV:**

I was running away from the darkness. There was nothing more I wanted then to head to the light at the end of the long hallway. A hand was reaching out of the darkness, trying to grab me and pull me into the dark void. "NO!" I screamed as I ran away from the hand. I then notice a figure in the light with an outstretched hand. Even this far away, I knew who the mysterious figure in the light was. "Jeremie…" my heart was overfilled with joy seeing him there in the light. The hand behind me then changed targets. It reached past me and grabbed Jeremie. "NO!" I cried once more into the air. The hand pulled him into the darkness as another hand appeared holding something spherical. An evil laugh filled the air as the light was swallowed by the darkness. The hand then showed me what it was holding, the Earth. I watched in horror as the hand squeezed the earth until it shattered. It was then, I saw it. On the palm of the hand sat the eye of XANA. "NOOOO!" I screamed into the air of my dorm room as I awoke in a cold sweat. Panting hard, I reached over to my nightstand and turn on the light. As I sat up, I grabbed Mister Puck from the corner of my bed where he laid. _What a horrible dream! And yet…I cannot help but wonder if any part of it was true. I have a funny feeling that XANA is up to something. _I grabbed my cellphone and called Jeremie at once.

"Hello?" Jeremie answered.

"Jeremie? Is everything okay on Lyoko?" I asked.

"*Yawn* Hold on, I'll check…. Yep, everything is fine. The Superscann is all quiet."

"Hmm, strange… I had a weird dream about XANA laughing and in his hands; he squeezed the Earth until it shattered in his hands. I was really worried something was happening…" I said, trying to hide my fear. I did not want him to tell him about seeing him being swallowed into the darkness.

"It's alright, it was just a nightmare. Try to go back to sleep, all is well."

"Okay Jeremie. I'll see you at our favorite table for breakfast in the morning." I said happily, knowing that all is well.

"Okay, good night Princess." He said as he hung up.

_Hmmm… strange. Just then when he called me my nickname, it sounded weird. It was like he was saying it in disgust. I wonder if anything is wrong with him._ I shrugged it off and went back to bed. With Mister Puck safely in my arms, I prayed I would not have that nightmare again. As I drifted into sleep, I thought I heard the wind whisper into my ear in a voice I love. _Aelita…_

**(Oh what fresh horror is here? Could Aelita's dream prove to be true? Will Jeremie show or will someone else try to take his place? Find out next time I update the story!) **


	4. Chapter 4-Jeremie

**Jeremie's POV:**

_Aelita…._

My mind began to fight the dark void XANA's attack put me in. Slowly, my senses began to return to me. "Okay, good night Princess." I heard a voice say far off in the distance.

_Aelita…_

It is her safety I was worried about above mine own. After all, it is her that XANA wants so badly. I felt the world move around me. I vaguely figured that someone was carrying me. ** CLANG! BANG! ** The familiar sounds of one of the lab's security doors opening up help me clear my head some more. I felt my body slam into something ice cold. The light forced its way thru my eyelids as I opened them. I awoke to the sight of Jim standing over me with eyes of XANA looking down almost cheerfully. I then looked around to see that the something cold I felt was the floor of one of the scanners. "Ugh… What? No!" I cried as the scanner's door closed. I stood up on my wobbly legs as I heard the scanner start up. _What? Where is XANA sending me?_ I thought as a voice rang in the speaker of the lab. "Transfer, Jeremie. Scanner, Jeremie." A ring of light surveyed me as it climbed to the top of the scanner. _Aelita… _I thought as the voice ranged out once more, "Virtualization!" A bright light filled the scanner, as I felt my body be broken up into tiny bits of data and forced thru a small cable. I could not help but scream into the void, even though I knew no one could hear me. The pain was too much to bear as I felt the unconscious world began to claim me once more.

_Ugh... man, my heard hurts… So XANA, where did you send me…_ I thought as I forced my eyes to open. I could see I was in some kind of a giant room. It was very dark, but I could make out a thin light coming from a crack in the ceiling. Standing up, I could feel something on my back. Reaching a hand back there, I felt a tube strung on my back. Reaching for the top, I realize it was a quiver with some arrows in it. Resting next to the tube was a long bow. _Well, at least I know I am on Lyoko, somewhere. I got my bow with me I received when I came here to train to gain resistance to XANA's ghosts._ I walked to the light, hoping to find some more clues to where I am. Looking up, the light was far away. Just then, the light got bigger. Then I heard someone shift their body weight near the light, and then the light went back to its original shape. _Strange…_ I thought as something landed on my face. I pulled it away to find a thin screen of some kind. I touched the screen, and it activated at my touch. Just then, a message appeared.

**Welcome foolish human, to your own personal prison. I constructed this space for your personal enjoyment. It is here where you will watch me take over your pathetic organic world you call Earth. I will destroy all of humanity, and I think I will start with those pathetic warriors of yours. The pink haired one shall be the first one to go… ~XANA**

"Oh, no! Aelita!" I screamed into the silent air. The sound of my scream echoed around the large room. Just then, the room filled with light. I flung my arms in front of my face to cover my eyes. On one of the walls, dozens of screens came to life. Lowering my hands, I began to focus my eyes on the screens. _Hey! That's…. the school? Weird… Oh, and there! It's Odd and Ulrich's room! What's going on? Huh? Even all over the factory? _I then realized that the screens where hidden security cameras!_ Where isn't there a camera! _I wonder as I looked at the other screens. _Huh? Even on Lyoko? How come I never saw these…?_ Just then, one of the screens caught my eyes. It was Aelita's Room. I saw here lying in her bed asleep. She had Mister Puck in her arms and I could almost see the streaks of tears on her face. _She must have had a nightmare, that is the only time I ever she her holding that doll._ My heart felt a pang of sadness as I realized that I may never see her in person again. _Aelita…I have to get out of here!_ I thought as I started to try to find a way out of this digital hell-hole.

**(Oh, my! What a fine mess XANA has created for our Warriors! Can Jeremie find a way out before XANA enacts his revenge on our princess? Find out next time I update!)**


	5. Chapter 5-Ulrich

**Ulrich's POV:**

*Yawn* I awoke as the sunlight landed on my face. _Ah, a peaceful Sunday morning! Not a XANA attack in sight, I finally got a chance to sleep in. _I thought as I began to rub the sand from my eyes. Looking over at the clock, I could see it was about 10'oclock. _Good, I can still get some breakfast. I better wake up Odd, or else the walking stomach will never forgive me for missing a meal._ I grabbed some clothes as I reached over to Odd's bed. "Hey, you want to get up now? We still have time to get some breakfast if you hurry!" I shook him a bit. Groggily he sat up and rubs his eyes and petted a sleeping Kiwi at the same time. "Alright, Alright, I'm coming…I'll meet you there." He said as he stretched.

Grabbing a plate of waffles and a cup of hot cocoa, I walked over to our favorite table where Aelita was already sitting there alone. "Hey Princess, where is Einstein? Did he already have breakfast?" I asked as I sat down. "No, and I'm beginning to worry. Last night, I talked to him after I had a nightmare and he said he would be here…" She sounded really worried. "Hmm… have you tried his room yet? May be he slept in for once." I asked as I saw Odd enter the lunchroom. "Maybe your right… But Jeremie has never kept me waiting like this." She wondered as she looked out the window. "Well, knowing our Einstein, He is most likely fell asleep at the keyboard working on some program to add to the Skid." Odd inputted as he sat down at the table and began to eat at a breakneck speed, as usual. "Well, it is possible…" Aelita said as she went back to looking out the window. "I know; let's go check his room after we finish up here. By the way Odd eats, Yumi will be able to get away from her family and come join us as usual. That way, if XANA or something else is behind this, we will be all together to deal with any situation." I tried to reassure her as I finished up my waffle. "Don't worry Princess; I'm not that hungry today. Just give me about… four helpings of waffles and I'll be ready to go." Odd said as he grabbed his second helping. "Well, alright…" Aelita said. _Man, she is really worried. I haven't seen her like this since that attack in the gymnasium. I hope he is not in real danger._

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!** Aelita knocked on Jeremie's door. "Jeremie?" she asked as she opened the door. Looking quickly around, all four of us could see that he was not there. "Hmm, strange... Judging by the mess of his bed, he left in a hurry." Yumi said as she entered the room. "And look! He even got dressed at top speed." Aelita said, pointing to the pile of clothes on the floor. Looking around myself, I spotted the pad of sticky notes by the computer. I saw the top one had something written on it. "Hey! What's this?" I asked as I grab the note to show the others. "Huh? There coordinates to a tower on Lyoko. Hang on! I'll check the Superscann." Aelita said as she jumped on Jeremie's computer. Clicking the keys at high speed, she pulled up some kind of a log. _ What is that log for? Ugh! I'll never understand computers like Jeremie and Aelita can._ "Let's see… According to the Superscann log, that tower was active last night, but it was later deactivated by XANA. "Aelita said as she looked at the screen. "Could that mean Einstein could have been captured by XANA?" Odd asked as he sat on the bed. "Hmm. I don't know… hang on!" Aelita said as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket. Clicking the keys, I could see the look of worry creep onto her face. "What's wrong Aelita?" Yumi asked as she put a hand on her shoulder. "It seems that during the time the tower was activated, is when I called Jeremie. But he told me there were no activated towers on Lyoko…strange…" Aelita said. "So where can he be?" I asked out loud. "Hey! Why don't we head over to the lab, maybe we can find some more evidence there?" Yumi suggested to the group. "Alright! Off the lab we go!" Odd said as he led us out of the room. As I closed the door behind me, I looked at the poster of the real Einstein on Jeremie's wall. I could feel a sense of doom setting in about all of this. _I have a funny feeling about this…_

**(Oh dear! What horror will our fierce warriors find at the Lab? Will they find Jeremie in time or will XANA destroy the world? Find out next time I update!)**


	6. Chapter 6-Yumi

**Yumi's POV: **

After seeing the aftermath of the whirlwind Jeremie left in his room, we all started to run to the passage in the park to get to the factory. "Has anyone tried calling him lately? Maybe he got free and is waiting for a call." Odd asked. Grabbing her phone, Aelita dialed in his number. "Hi! You reached Jeremie's Phone…" You could hear his voicemail message from her phone. "No answer…" Aelita told the others with a sigh. I stopped at a tree to catch my breath. _Jeremie, where can you be…_I thought as I looked at the roots of the tree. Just then, I saw something black on the ground. Bending over for a closer look, I saw it was a broken cellphone. "Well no wonder he didn't answer, I found his phone's remains…" I told the others as I pointed at it. "Well, whoever said Nokia phones could survive anything must have never met our dear friend XANA…" Odd joked, clearly trying to break the tension in the air. "Oh darn…" Ulrich said as he angrily kicked at the broken phone. **BEEP!** The phone made a sound as it hit the ground a few feet away from us. "Wait! I think it is back on!" Aelita said as she ran to where the phone landed. Gently as possible, she hit the keys on the pad. "Look! There is an unsent text message he was about to send to all of us!" She said as I bent over to look at it.

"S.O.S XANA Forest, 28dN, 15dw. I got busted by Jim. Off to principal office. A, handle virt. Meet u there soon. GL every1"

"Well, now we know what XANA did during the attack, He XANA-fied Jim to get Jeremie." Ulrich said to break the silence.

"Yeah, but what could XANA want him for? Doesn't he want you, in order to get to your father on the network?" I asked Aelita.

"It seems we better get to the lab." Aelita said as she pointed towards the great oak tree by the sewers.

"At right, full speed ahead troops!" Odd said with a smile as he started to run to the manhole. _Jeremie, stay strong… We're coming…_

**(Oh how the plot thickens… Will the Warriors find him in time? When will XANA launch his rumored Phase 2? Will Jeremie ever see his friends again? Find out next time I update!)**


	7. Chapter 7-Jeremie

**X-F: Whew! This is a biggie! I want each chapter to be one POV, so bear with me. It took longer than I thought to tell this piece of the story from Jeremie's POV on Lyoko. ^_^,**

* * *

**Jeremie's POV:**

_NO! No, no, no, no! There has to be a way out! There has to be something! Think, Jeremie, think!_ I banged my hands on the keyboard on the wall of monitors. _Okay, let's review what we know so far. One, I'm on Lyoko… somewhere. Two, XANA sent me here to keep me from helping the others stop his attacks. And three, thank goodness I got great friends who already can see XANA is up to something. I wonder what XANA is up to. It must be something grand if he took the precaution of locking me away. I wonder if the others are okay..._ I gazed up to the screens and began to search for them. _Okay, they are no longer in the park, so they must be on the way to the Lab. Hmm, strange there are no cameras in the sewers… _I waited to see then in the Factory. After waiting about five minutes, they appeared on the bridge. They walked silently to the rope drop and entered the elevator. _Hmm, no camera in there as well… it seems there are some holes in the camera system. That could come in handy… if I ever get out of here. _I tried to put the hopeless feeling of never seeing home again aside as everyone entered the computer lab. Aelita automatically sat down in the chair and began to call up what looked like the log for the virtualization program. I put the screen on full view and listen in to their conversation.

* * *

"Anything?" Ulrich asked, standing next to the chair.

"According to the logs, during the time that tower was active, someone got virtualized." Aelita told everyone as she called up a more detailed about that virtualization.

"Oh no! What's this!" Aelita said as she began to type faster into the keyboard.  
A look of worry and fear could be seen across the pink princess's face as she pulled up some more windows filled with codes.

"What!" Yumi asked with her own look of worry on her face.

"It's Jeremie! XANA Virtualized Jeremie!" Aelita practically screamed at the others.

"But, why would he do that?" Odd asked.

"It seems XANA's plan was to send Jeremie somewhere. He then erased the data of where he sent him, probability to make sure we can't find out where." Aelita told the others as she sat back in the chair.

After a few minutes of stun silence, Yumi finally spoken up with a shaky voice, "Do you think he was sent to the Digital Sea? You know… eternal Virtualization? Like your Father?"

Jeremie watched his friend's faces as the thought of him being dead crossed all of their minds. Odd just walked away from everyone and sacked to the ground and gave a big sigh. Ulrich had a look of sadness he then replaced with a look of anger, hopefully geared to XANA. Aelita put her head on her hands and it sounded like she was crying. Yumi reached out her hand and grabbed Aelita's shoulder as tears rolled down both of their faces. _Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita… I'm not gone yet; please realize I am not gone! _I banged on the keyboard again in frustration.

I glanced to the screen once more. They continued to mope around the lab. I could not help but focus mainly on the tear covering the face of poor Aelita. _Please dry your wonderful eyes, I am not gone! I am only been captured. I wish there was a way to tell you in person. To give you a hug and tell you it will all be okay. _Aelita picked her head up a bit as the tears suddenly stopped only to be replaced by a…

_Huh? She smiled?_ I could not believe my eyes. Neither could Odd as he pointed the smile out by saying, "Hey this is no time for happy memories, we need to find out what really happen." "Do you guys remember that time Jeremie was stuck between Lyoko and Earth?" Aelita asked the others, still smiling from ear to ear. "Yes, very clearly. It was my clumsy fingers that sent him there…" Yumi looked down at her feet as her eyes glazed over as she recalled that day. "Well, do you remember how we stayed in contact with Jeremie then?" Aelita asked with a bit of urgency in her voice, encouraging the others to see what she knows. _Of course! How could I have forgotten!_ I smiled at my own thought as the others tried to recall that day and what happened. "You…you were able to hear him, even thought he was blocked between Lyoko and Earth, through your mind. Right?" Ulrich struggle to recall that day was clear to see on his face. "It was like your minds were linked together. Like you the same person. Why are you bringing this up?" Yumi asked the pink haired girl. "Because that link just re-opened between Jeremie and me, which is why I just smiled." Aelita told her stunned friends. "Wait! Back up here! He is alive?" Ulrich asked with a look of incredibility on his face. Aelita merely shook her head yes and it was clear as day the sudden mood change on everyone's face. "Wait, so not only that but you can talk to him in your head like telepathically?" Odd said, clearly having a hard time understanding this latest development. "Yeah, only bits and pieces. It is like he is talking into a can on a string, I can't hear everything, but I can feel what he feels and from that I can give an educated guess on what he is saying." Aelita tried to explain to her friends. _Aelita, if you can hear me then watch out! XANA is watching everything! He has cameras almost everywhere!_ I concentrated as hard as I could so she could hear me as best as possible. "Hang on; he is trying to say something." Aelita squeezed her eyes close and put her hands on her head as I focused the message again to her. She quickly opens her eyes and looked around the room, searching for something. Then, her eyes locked on something, the secret camera for the lab. _Yes! She sees it!_ I quickly gave her a mental hug as a smile reached across her face. "So what's up Princess? What does Einstein want to tell us?" Odd said looking worried as Aelita's smiling face. _Aelita, there are only three safe areas. The wreck room, the sewers, and the elevator! Make an excuse and tell them there! Please!_ I send her the thought as Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other with upraised eyebrows. "He… he said he wishes he was free, and is worried what XANA has up his sleeves. I mean think about it, XANA imprisoned him to stop him from helping us. So that means whatever the attack is, Jeremie could have stopped it easily, but without him, we will be at a huge disadvantage." Aelita informed the others as she grabs her phone and began to tap something into the keys. A few seconds later, Odd's, Yumi's and Ulrich's cellphones went off, clearly getting a text message. The three of them began to read it, as Aelita got up and walked over to a corner of the room. From where she was standing, she blocked most of the camera's view. _Nice one..._ I thought as I could hear some shuffling of phones being replace into their pockets. A knowing smile could be seen on their faces as Aelita walked back to the screen. "So, where on Lyoko could Jeremie be?" Yumi asked as Aelita sat down and began to type on the keyboard. "Well, I can start up a program to search for him. The computer should work automatically to find him as we go get something to eat. After all, it is afternoon snack time, Am I right Odd?" Aelita said as she gave Odd a little wink. "Yeah! We should hurry there! I can't wait to get some of Rosa's famous crust less finger sandwiches!" Odd practically skipped to the elevator. They all smiled at him as they joined him. As the doors closed, I heard Aelita's voice in my own head.

_Jeremie, I will talk to them as we walk back. They know that something more is going on, but I told them in the text to play along in the lab. I hope you are fine, wherever you are. I already miss you very much._ I could feel her concern for me flow with her message to me.

_Aelita, XANA isn't the only one watching. He set this room up so I could see as well. That is how I see the weak spots. For now, be careful, there are cameras everywhere! Be safe…_

I observe them exiting the elevator at the top and climbing the rope to the bridge. "First one to the manhole gets Jeremie portion of food!" Odd called as he began to sprint. "Does he really think we would challenge him for food?" Ulrich asked Yumi and Aelita as no one dared to race him. I saw them enter the safe zone of the sewers as Aelita's concern flooded back to me like a massive tidal wave. I tried to reassure her as I knew she was telling the other the truth away from prying ears. But no matter how hard I tried to comfort her, she remained worried. _Aelita, we will stop him, have faith. He won't get away with this. I swear, we will be together again. _I sent the message to her, trying to keep my own self-doubt away from her.

**(Does XANA know about this mental link? Will XANA really go after Aelita first? Find out this and more, next time I update!) **


	8. Chapter 8-Aelita

**Aelita's POV:**

As the door to the elevator closed, I suddenly felt very tired. Rubbing my eyes, I could feel the other worried look. I could feel the curious eyes of my friends looking down on me. "Look, keep playing along with me. We are being watched. I will explain more in the sewer. It is one of the few places we are free from worry." I told them. They all nod their heads as the elevator reached the top. Without saying anything, we climbed the ropes and started to head across the bridge. _I can tell them soon._ "First one to the manhole gets Jeremie portion of food!" Odd called as he began to sprint. "Does he really think we would challenge him for food?" Ulrich asked Yumi and I as we dared not take him on. As I pulled the cover on the hole, my concern for Jeremie reached a boiling point. I could not help but worry about what XANA is planning to do to him.

_Aelita, we will stop him, have faith. He won't get away with this. I swear, we will be together again._ His voice tried to reassure me from the mental link we share.

"So, what is really going on?" Yumi asked as she crossed her arms, looking at me. "It seems XANA put up security cameras all over the place. My guess, they are there for Jeremie's personal torture. From the area XANA locked him in; he can see and hear us. The only places there are no cameras, according to Jeremie, are the elevator, the sewers and the new wreck room." I began to pace up and down the sidewalk of the sewer. I could see the stress and worry creep across the faces of my friends as I continued to pace. "So…now what do we do?" Ulrich asked. We began to walk back to the school. "I guess for now, we can do a little acting outside of the safe areas. Like pretend we are worried, but know there is nothing we can do for now. So try to act like we always do, but every now and then, become worried about Jeremie's survival…" Yumi suggested to the group. Her voice was barley a whisper when she said survival. "That should cover XANA, but what are we REALLY going to do?" Odd said as we reached the park's manhole. "For now, wait for that localization program to try to trace him. Beyond that, we do like we always do. We will have to wait and see what XANA has planned." I said as I folded up my scooter and placed it next to Jeremie's. "Alright, ready for the big show?" Odd asked as he climbed up the latter first. As Ulrich put the cover on to the hole, Yumi asked, "So how are we going to explain to Delmas about Jeremie's disappearance?" I began to think of something that XANA would predict we would do. "Well, I can sneak into Jeremie's room and make a fake call to him that something came up and he had to go home for a bit. I would suggest a clone, like we did for William, but I don't know how to activate towers like Jeremie can." I told a practically lie to my friends. I could activate a tower, but I was worried XANA could use it to hurt us. "Yeah, and I don't know about all of you but I don't think Kadic is ready for the athletic king of flirting again! I know I'd rather not lose my crown as the head ladies' man. And also, you may become super jealous on out of all of us here Princess if the clone DOES pick up someone." Odd joked to all of us. We all laugh at the joke, maybe a bit harder that we would usually, but we wanted to keep the act up for XANA as we headed to the cafeteria.

_Tell Odd I am considering a one way trip to the digital sea if he tries to joke like that again…_

I could not help myself but giggle at Jeremie's last thought. I quickly began to hum a Subdigital song to cover up the giggle. We entered the almost empty cafeteria and grabbed trays. "Let me guess, Jeremie said you can have his portion again?" Rosa, the short curly haired cafeteria worker asked Odd. "Well, um… yes he did as he was heading out." Odd scratched the back of his head as Rose piled up another sandwich onto his plate. "I swear, between the both of you, I don't know who's scrawnier." She added as Odd walked down the line. "I am not scrawny! I'm Svelte!" He practically yelled into the air. Giggling, we all grab our food and walked over to our favorite table. We all sat down at our favorite spots and glazed at the empty chair next to me. You could make out the sadness in all of our eyes of seeing the chair empty. "So, have any of you seen the new episode of Doctor Shrank? It was totally Epic! First he…" Odd began to talk to all of us. He kept rambling on, trying to keep us away from our dark thoughts. I forced his words out of my head, as I tried to focus on think of a way thru all of this mess. Realizing that no one was paying attention to him, Odd stopped talking and stared down his tray of food. Without him talking, my thoughts could form a bit clearer in my mind. _The locator programmer is a start, but afterwards? What if he is on a replika? I don't think anyone of us is in a rush to dive into the digital sea without Jeremie there to tether us to Lyoko. But what if XANA sent him somewhere unreachable, someplace too far away for the Skid to reach on its limited power supply? Or what if we really did do nothing and XANA gets bored and he…. Calm down Aelita! Thinking like that right now is now a good idea. The others need you to think of a plan._

Jeremie's thoughts touched mine once more, _Take it easy Aelita, everything will be fine. Just focus on yourself and the others. The note XANA left me when he trapped me suggested he wants you all dead before me. He wants me to suffer before he comes after me. _

I never noticed the others finishing up until Yumi reached over and touched my shoulder. I grabbed my semi-filled tray of food and threw it all away. We all walked in silence as we headed back to Jeremie's room so I could place the call.

_There has to be a way out of this! There just has to be!_

**(what will XANA do to our little warriors? Will anyone notice Jeremie missing? Find out next time I update!)**


	9. Chapter 9-Delmas and Aelita

**((Xanta freak: Sorry this took so long! I've been having too much fun Roleplaying on Tumblr to get a chance to write. ^-^))**

* * *

**Jean Pierre Delmas' POV:**

Jean sighed and clicked away nonchalantly at the mouse. He had been trying to beat this darn head flick game. He still has yet o get passed the penguin stage. The sound of the phone going off pulled him away from the screens.

"Kadic Academy, Jean Pierre Delmas speaking." He answered the usual way he always have.

"Mr. Delmas? This is Mr. Belpois, Jeremie's father." The voice answered back form the other side.

"Ah, ! Yes, what can I do for you today?"

"Well, the plant nursery my wife owes is starting to get really busy. So we are, unfortunately, need Jeremie's help in running it. He'll be out of school for a few weeks. I'm sure you understand sir."

"Oh yes, I understand. I'll have the teachers keep a copy of his homework aside for when he comes back. Er, by the way...do you guys sell lilies?"

"Er, I don't think we set some space aside this year for some. If I may ask, why do you need lilies?"

"There for my daughter, Elizabeth. Her birthday is coming up."

"I understand...you could try the Lei Sale nursery. They usually keep some in their greenhouses."

"I think I will...thank you for this little chat, Mr. Belpois. Let Jeremie know that he will be welcomed back when he is done helping out. There is no doubt in my mind that our top student will be able to get right back into the swing of school."

"I will, and many thanks for understanding. Goodbye sir."

"Er, yeah...Goodbye." He placed the phone back down and went back to his game. He made a mental note to get the lilies for the teachers and hold her daughter.. Er... lilies for his daughter and hold onto Jeremie's homework for him.

* * *

**Aelita's POV:**

Aelita sighed as she put down the earpiece attached to Jeremie's computer. She turned and smiled up at her friends.

"I guess it is a good thing that Jeremie's parents nursery really is busy!" She joked to the all nodded their heads.

"Now that is settled...what next?" Ulrich asked. Aelita rested her hand onto her chin while she began to think.

_If I may suggest, Aelita? Why not do something...normal for a Saturday afternoon. There is that mall trip in a half an hour? Why not pretend to get in some shopping to clear your head. I']m sure that when you get there, XANA will send me the feed of the security cameras. I'll be able to keep an eye out for you so you can relax. You look a bit tense and stress._

Jeremie's thoughts entered into her own. She internally smiled at him.

_Says the boy who is the definition of too much stress..._ She joked back at him as she turned to face her friends.

"Well, I know I could use a little shopping time! Jim has the bus leaving soon for a mall trip." She smiled up at them as they nodded their heads. Aelita got up and walked over to Jeremie's dresser. She opened up his sock drawer and pulled out a few euros.

"It'll be...Jeremie's treat to all of us!" She joked, showing the money to her friends. They all laugh at her.

_HEY! Grrr... I'm going to need to find a new hiding spot when I do get back...IF I get back..._

"Who knew that Einstein can't keep any secrets from you Princess. Not to mentin the fact that he folds his socks" Odd joked.

_Aelita...remind him I can still send him to the digital sea..._

Aelita laugh and headed to the door. "C'mon now...before Jeremie's annoyance starts to get to me."

**What could possible go wrong during a simple mall trip? Would XANA really go so low as to attack them there? Possibly... Find out next time I update! ((IT will be sooner than the wait you had to endure!))**


	10. Chapter 10-Jeremie

**Jeremie's POV**

Jeremie sighed as he sat back in the chair XANA left for him. It was unnerving to watch the others load up on the bus and watched various traffic cameras as they traveled to the mall. Jeremie rubbed his eyes as they all headed inside. Ulrich and Odd headed towards a sport store and the girls headed towards an outlet store.

_There has to be a way out of here. He can't keep me here forever!_ Jeremie thought as he watched Aelita and Yumi look over at dresses. Aelita was chatting nonchalant with Yumi over who had the cuter butt. Apparently Aelita was blushing at saying Jeremie did. For reasons beyond him, he was glad that you could not blush on Lyoko. Aelita held the pink dress in her hand as she headed to the dressing room.

Thankfully, there was only a camera at ankle height in the hallway between rooms. Jeremie watched Aelita enter a room, but something on her leg grabbed his attention.

'_Hey Aelita? Since when did you have that little crescent scar on the back of your right knee?' _Jeremie asked her. He could feel her nervous energy radiate over to him.

'_Oh! Ummmm…. I got it the day after we found my father's diary.´ _Aelita told him. Jeremie did not need to recall that day as her mind send him the memory.

_Aelita felt her in someone's arms as she opened her eyes. She looked up at the blank face of her best friend. She could see him carrying her to the factory. 'Jeremie!' She cried out to him. The blonde stopped and looked her way. The eye of XANA clearly in his eyes. Aelita hated to see him like this. It was her biggest fear since finding out XANA could possess people. At yet, here he stood with XANA filled eyes, taking her away to her doom. 'Jeremie, NO! Listen to me please!' She cried out to him. The blonde stared down without any expression. Aelita could not help but wonder in that second if this would be the last she would ever see of him. A soft tickle on her knees and neck soon erupted into pure points of pain as electricity flowed into her. Aelita tried to not pass out, but he was too strong. 'Damn you XANA…Damn you for hurting him like this… Jeremie…please don't cry over me when you're set free…' Aelita thought as she went limp in his arms._

'_Aelita…I-I never knew…I'm sorry.' _Jeremie thought back to her as he tried to keep his own memory away from her…but it played out anyways.

_Jeremie struggled against the invisible ropes that bound him tightly in the chair he sat in. His eyes were forced open to a screen of what was happening all around him. A man in black stood next to the chair. 'It seems I am reaching my goal soon of having that girl alone on Lyoko.' the man said in a dark sounding tone. Jeremie wanted to look away…he wanted to stop himself from hurting Aelita… but the ropes just kept getting tighter and tighter… but XANA had other plans. He forced Jeremie to see the shock and pain in her eyes at seeing the possessed boy. 'Aelita….' Jeremie softly said as he could feel a tear try to break free of his eye. Jeremie wanted to tell her how sorry he was to put her through this…to tell her how much he hated to hurt her like this. To tell her how much his was hurting him as well. But instead, he had to listen to the plea from her… how desperate her voice was to break into his mind. Jeremie could feel how much power XANA had forced through his hands to get her to fall asleep once more. Her cry of pain cut him deeper than anything he had ever heard before. Jeremie cursed at XANA in his mind as his eyes began to cry over her pain…cry over the dark laugh that escaped XANA's mouth at him for causing them both this terrible pain. _

'_Oh Jeremie…' _Aelita thought back to him. He could feel her sympathy rush over him as he did the same to her for scaring her like that.

'_Oh what a dark and twisted web that darn AI has thrown us into. We should of told each other about what happen… Can you ever forgive me for being too weak to overcome his darkness that day?' _Jeremie asked her, feeling sadder than ever before.

'_So long as you don't make a big deal over this scar. It was XANA who gave it to me, not you.' _Aelita told him gently.

Jeremie chuckled a bit at her. '_Oh how broken we all have become since XANA entered our lives… but at least we will always have each other.'_

Jeremie relaxed and looked over at the boys in the store. Odd and Ulrich where looking around at a new skateboard in awe. Jeremie could not help but chuckle at how silly they were to think they could afford a new board. Jeremie glanced around and spotted something by the alarm system. Jeremie gasped a bit as black cloud erupted out from an outlet. Jeremie was about to tell the others when XANA's ghost entered the alarm system.

'_AELITA! GET OUT OF THE STORE RIGHT NOW! XANA IS TAKING OVER THE ALARM SYSTEMS!' _Jeremie yelled out to her. Aelita gasped and ran out of the dressing room, throwing on her shoes as she ran out. She yelled towards Yumi as they bolted towards the door. Jeremie watched at the security gates came down and locked away Odd and Ulrich. The boys ran over to it and began to bang against it. A mini bolt of electricity traveled down the gate and attacked the boys. They were thrown back and crashed into a display for baseballs.

Aelita and Yumi reached the gates and managed to get out just as they were coming down. Jeremie was about to sigh in relief, but the shadows around them began to shift. Jeremie was about to tell Aelita to watch out, but she had already knew… an army of spectres stood around her and Yumi.

Jeremie felt the need to help them…. The numbers were clearly not in their favor as they were hopelessly outnumbered. His hands moved around the camera controls that were at his disposal. He brushed against something that was tingling. He looked down at some broken wires he must of broken free before when he slammed his fists into the controls. He reached over to them and began to play around with them.

'_Aelita! You girls need to buy some time…. I just may have an idea…'_ Jeremie told her as he kept working on them.

**Oh what can the two girls do to buy Jeremie the time he needs? What could be in the mind of everyon's favorite Einstein? Find out next time I update!**


	11. Chapter 11-Aelita

**Aelita's POV**

Aelita bit her lips as she looked around herself. The army moved closer and closer to them with each passing second. Aelita was pressed back to back with Yumi who was looking a bit worried as well. Yumi's hands where clenched tight as she looked over the army.

It seems so very hopeless to her as she looked into the blackness of the spectre's faces. Aelita could just make out random codes and figures that ran through Jeremie's mind back on Lyoko. Aelita had no idea what he had in mind, but she could tell he still needed some more time. Aelita looked around and noticed something inside of a nearby garbage can. Aelita lunged and picked out a broken umbrella. She looked over at Yumi who managed to find a wooden sword from under a nearby bench.

Two spectres reached the girls and swatted away their feeble looking weapons. Aelita could of sworn it looked like they were laughing at the girls as their shoulder's moved up and down. One reached a hand up in a fist and took aim towards Aelita's head. Aelita Flinched and looked away, not wanting to see the fist as it would hit her.

**BANG!**

The sound sounded so vastly strange to hear at that moment. Aelita looked up towards the source as a new figure stood between her and the spectre. Its long bow of a weapon had stopped the spectre's fist and threw it off. Aelita blinked her eyes as she looked over the new fighter. It appeared to be a boy of her age. He stood tall in his white and blue full-body suit. The blue lines on his chest looked an awful lot like the ones on her Mr. Puck doll. She could make out his blonde hair and kind, but strong eyes behind a kind of a ban that appeared to be glasses of a sort. He looked her way and smiled. His smiled was like from someone she knows…

"Are you alright Aelita?" the futuristic warrior asked her, holding out a hand to help her up. Aelita gasped and held her hand to her mouth. His voice… it can't be...can it?

"Je-Je-Jeremie?! Is that…you?" Aelita asked the warrior as she took his out stretched hand. The Warrior chuckled at her.

"Well, yeah. I guess you never really did see me in my Lyoko form." Jeremie smiled at her. Yumi turned and looked over him.

"I guess I can see why Odd and Ulrich said your outfit is a bit…er, ridiculous." Yumi smiled over at him. The other spectres quickly took that moment to try to jump Yumi. Seeing them coming their way, Jeremie quickly pulled out an arrow from the quiver on his back and fired it towards the attacking spectres. The arrow whizzed past Yumi and hit one in the chest. It soon cried out in pain and exploded, taking out two others as well.

"Yeah, well…we can talk about my sub-conscious' fashion choices later. Right now, there is a tower activated on Lyoko and I don't know how long I can be in this form." Jeremie told the girl's as he pulled another arrow out of his quiver.

"What do you mean? Wait…are you…?" Aelita asked as she gently laid a hand on his shoulder. He felt cold and distant. Just like the others spectre who have ever captured her. Jeremie sighed as he looked concern at her.

" I stumbled across some loose wires inside the prison XANA made for me. I'd managed to use the 'TRANSLATION' program to send me here. I don't know for how long until XANA finds a way to send me back there." Jeremie told her. He quickly took aim and fired once more. The exploding spectres made a pathway out of the circle.

"Quick! Ulrich and Odd need us in the sport store!" Jeremie said as he pointed out the path. Not needing to be told twice, the girls followed him out. They sprinted as fast as they could to the sport store. They tried to avoid the curious stares of the people around them who were locked into the mall with them. They seemed to be clueless to the bow in Jeremie's hands.

"Ulrich! Odd!" Yumi called out as they reached the security gates that closed them in. Ulrich shooked his head and stood up from the fallen baseball display.

"Ugh…Yumi! Don't touch it! The thing is electric!" Ulrich yelled out to her, just as she was about to touch it.

"XANA must of done that to keep you in…but why lock you guys in?" Jeremie said as he scratched his chin. Odd grumbled as he stood up and joined Ulrich by the gate.

"Nice look you got there Einstein! How did you break out of XANA's evil prison of horror?" Odd joked as he looked over at Jeremie. Jeremie shrugged his shoulders.

"Look, I can explain later. I don't know how much longer I can be like this before XANA stops me. WE need to get you two out and back to the lab. There is a tower to deactivate and I just might have a clue as to where I'm trapped on Lyoko…" Jeremie told them as he looked around the edges of the gate. His eyes stopped as he found the control box. Jeremie ran over and pressed a button on the side of his banded glasses. A screen popped up on them as he scratched his chin.

"I take it you updated your look and powers when you updated us." Aelita said as she walked over to him. Jeremie nodded his head and pressed a button on the control box.

"Yeah, I wanted to something similar to your creativity powers. So I came up with these glasses. They allow me to see the underlying codes to anything and allow me to…" Jeremie started to explain as his hand glowed blue. He waved it over the control box as a small click came from it. The gates soon began to rise up. Ulrich and Odd quickly dashed out before it began to fall again. The four friends soon joined Jeremie in a mini huddle.

"Alright... The nearest exit is over to our right, by the food court. We can then grab a taxi or something to get back to the lab. Who's still got money to pay for the fare?" Ulrich explained and rummaged through his pocket. The rest of the gang, minus Jeremie, pulled out their remaining cash. Jeremie sighed as Aelita pulled out his money from his room. Apparently she never used it.

"I'll get you guys to the exit and then meet you at the lab, hopefully. I can try to do what XANA does with his spectres and send myself through the electrical cable network." Jeremie said as he pulled out an arrow. He knocked it onto his bow and looked around. Aelita looked over at him, worried.

"But…what if you get stuck. Or what if XANA calls you back to that horrible place?" Aelita asked him. Jeremie tried to smile as big as he could as he looked over at her.

"Well, then our mental link will keep you in the loop as well as keep me informed to what is going on with you." Jeremie told her, clearly trying to sound brave and strong. He gasped and shoot an arrow, right past Odd and hit a spectre in the chest.

"Thanks Einstein! Now…let's get going before XANA sends us more surprises…" Odd chuckled at them as they took off. Ulrich took point to show them the way as Jeremie brought up the rear, looking back to make sure the spectres were not following them.

**(Oh my! It's Einstein the Brave to the rescue! Can the others make it back to the lab in time to save, not only them, but Jeremie as well? Find out next time I update!)**


End file.
